Haggis
by Cacow
Summary: When America goes to Scotland with England for the first time there are a few misunderstandings about haggis.


_AN Okay, this story is a bit weird, sadly I have no idea whether America is a colony in this fic or not so it tends to change. Please don't hurt me! You have been warned, woo scary!  
_

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Hetalia-Axis Powers. -sigh- If I did how ever...

England: Has she gone off into dream land again?

America: You're one to talk old man! Fairies and unicorns! Ahahaha...

England: Shut up! I am not old you...you nitwit!

Here's a key just in case. Can anyone actually understand that key? I think I'll change it later...

"Hi" said the man. is just normal story i.e third person stuff.

_Hi. Italics is the thoughts of a certain character or a memory._

_

* * *

_

Stereo-types :Haggis

England sighed. He regretted ever bringing America to Scotland. The whole journey the boy had recited the words "Are we there yet?" Like a bloody nursery rhyme. It was obvious they weren't there yet. The damned _train _hadn't even stopped! It had only gotten worse. How did one forget how absurdly annoying his older brother Scotland was? How?

"So, Alfred, what would you like to do today?" England asked across the table not bothering to look up from his tea. He was not expecting the answer that popped out of America's mouth.

"Can we go see some haggis? Please, please can we? I've never seen one alive before!"

The older blond promptly choked on his tea. "Wh...What? Pardon me, but did you just say you wanted to see a ...haggis? You want to see a _live haggis?"_

"Yes, I've never seen one before. I mean, I've eaten them but I've never _seen_ one before. I was looking for them on the train but I didn't see any in the fields. Please can we go see one! Please?" America's eyes became wide and inquiring.

_What was that boy wittering on about? Perhaps the boy was joking...no his face certainly looked serious._ England contemplated why the boy would say such a thing. Then he realized, _The poor boy must actually think a haggis is an animal! What an absurd notion! _"America, you do know that haggis comes from sheep, don't you?" The elders exceptionally think brows pulled together slightly as he waited for a response.

"Oh..."

"Well then, as long as that is sorted." Arthur carried on eating his (burnt) scones, drinking his scalding hot tea and observing the blond youth, across the table who looked severely shocked.

America tried to process the new information he had just received.

_Haggis comes from...sheep. _He was confused to say the least. _How could that be?_ He soon had it all sussed out and went back to forcing down the atrocious tasting scones to please his older brother.

* * *

"America?"

No reply. England called out to the missing colony again.

"America!" _Where could that boy have gotten to. _Arthur had uttered those words out loud without realizing it and had been shocked to hear Scotland reply.

"Oh, eh, I think the wee lad went out to the fields. He said somthin' about going to find some sheep? Seriously, how are you bringin' up that lad, bro? Don you ever let him out!"

"Thanks." England hurried out of the house slamming the door with a resounding thud. He heard Scotland shout "your welcome" through the door and starting singing some Gaelic song Arther remembered as being about runny porridge.*

England scanned the sea on green for his young colony. He soon sported the blond hair that stood out from the rest off the grassy landscape. England walked over to the child at a leisurely pace to find him lying down on his front, head resting on his hands, feet kicking in the air as he watched the sheep in the field intently, with a slightly bemused look upon his face. England looked down at the child, himself confused by the child's odd behavior.

"Alfred?"

Said boy's head snapped up towards the direction of the voice. The sight of his guardian confirming the assumption he had made at the sound of Arthur's familiar voice.(*1) He nodded slightly to acknowledge that he had heard before returning to watching the sheep again.

"Alfred," Arthur continued,"What on earth are you doing out here in the cold?"

"Watching the sheep."

Alfred's tone wasn't cheeky in the slightest. His tone was simply matter of fact, as if his answer had been..._normal._

"England sighed. "Yes, but _why_ are you watching the sheep?"

America looked up at his older brother his clear blue eyes a picture of innocence.

"I'm waiting for them to turn into haggis."

"..." _He was...what? _England blinked three times before completely understanding why America must have assumed such a silly notion. "_Haggis Come from sheep."_ He recalled saying this to Alfred earlier in the day. _Oh...****__Oh! _He realized he should have elaborated more on his meaning. America, not fully understanding must have twisted the meaning of his words. When Arther said that Haggis comes from sheep, he really ought to have said haggis is made from sheep. He opened his mouth, ready to explain what he really meant when he saw that the American was still speaking. Speaking a mile a minute.

"I mean, I didn't really expect to see it happen. It must take a very long time, right? And there probably a set time of year as well. I really was hoping to see one, a haggis I mean, though." America sighed, his lips forming a slight pout.

Arthur decided to explain about haggis at dinner. It had been a while since he had last had a cup of tea and he had a scary feeling that that particular conversationmay take a while.

"Oi, England, food's ready!"

Both England and America jumped slightly at the sound of Scotland's deep, accented voice. England remembered why he was here in the first place ; to tell America to come inside for dinner.

"Oh..please can I have five more minutes, I really want to see if a sheep might turn into a haggis soon."

England smirked slightly. It was quite a funny thought. Haggises running around the highlands. The silly things children came up with (*2).

"Fine, but be in soon." England turned and started walking back towards his brother, laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"Scotland inquired, one of his large eyebrows raised.

"It's America..being so silly. He's ...over there..hahaha...waiting for those sheep...to turn into HAGGIS!" He managed to gasp before walking back to the house to have some tea.

Scotland shook his head and tutted.

"We really shuld get him put in an asylum. He's awa' wi' the fairies, literally!" He patted his pet's head fondly. "He's right about one thing though. That silly boy. What's he doing staring at some boring sheep! (*2) The haggis field's over there!" He said, to no-one in particular, gesturing in a western direction.

* * *

* In my mind, England understands Gaelic. No argument required. Cookies to anyone who knows what the song is! Expect Scotland to sing it A LOT as it is one of the very very few songs I know in Gaelic. Those songs being the above one and Bob the Builder. (Don't ask)

(*1) Sorry, but isn't the though of America knowing Arthur's voice unmistakeably just so I though it was a least...

(*2) Wales: How DARE Scotland insult sheep! -throws huff-

If you're wondering what type of pet Scotland has, it's a pet haggis called (Very inventively of Scotland) Haggis which no one ever notices. Ever. Invisible, except to Scotland of coarse! XD

* * *

_AN The inspiration fro this is from when my wee cousin came over from America and proceeded to ask me where the Haggis were and why she hadn't seen any in the fields. Does anybody know if this is truly a stereo type in America about Scotland? Or is it a global thing? I'm seriously curios! I might make this multi-chapter-ed but it would be more about different stereo-types from around the world that still based on America And England so if anyone had any interesting stereo types about a country I could use as inspiration, I would be most obliged if you told me in a review! Oh would be even more pleased if you just wrote me a review to tell me what you think! Please, please oh pretty please!  
_


End file.
